James Potter and the Golden Messenger
by AlFanBoy
Summary: James Potter is a students at Hogwarts and has many friends including the daughter of the enemy of his father, Alexa Malfoy. Together they have many adventures and discover a secret that's been hidden for many years by the four founders of Hogwarts.
1. Hogwarts

**So here is the prologue of James Potter and the Golden Messenger. The prologue is written in third person and will be the only chapter in this story to be written in third person, the others will be in James' or Alexa's POV. I don't really like the prologue that much cause I feel its rushed and well its kind of hard to rush a prologue that has the Hogwarts Express, the Potters, Malfoys and the Sorting in it. I didn't want to focus a lot in the first year of James so the chap kind of goes a little to fast but don't worry if you want to know more about James' first year and stuff then you're lucky cause I will probaly make a story of all the pranks he did during his first three years at Hogwarts and stuff. Anyway, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, only my OC so xP**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Hogwarts**

James couldn't sleep that night. The next day was the first day he'll be at the famous school known as Hogwarts. He tried to think of something else like Quidditch or the next prank he could do on his brother but nothing seemed to be able to distract him from his Hogwarts thoughts. The thought that seemed to annoy him the most was the one about the sorting…_what if he was sorted into Slytherin?_

He thought of what his father had told him the day before but he knew it couldn't be right.

"You can choose houses James," his father told him. "It worked for me when I was your age"

"Dad, I am not scared you don't have to lie to me" replied James.

"James I am not kidding"

"Then if you can choose…why is there a sorting hat?" I asked. He opened his mouth but closed it a few seconds later.

James fell asleep an hour later still think of what would be of him the next day at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**Next Day…**_

James stood next to his family on platform 9 ¾. The huge red and black train stood in front of him and suddenly he started to feel nervous. His father grabbed his shoulders and bent down to look at his face.

"It's okay to feel nervous son" he said with a smile. "Don't worry about the sorting, we'll be proud of whichever house you are sorted to"

James smiled back then turned to his family. He gave his mom and Lily a hug then just smiled at his younger brother Albus.

His father looked at a couple a few feet away from them. There was a man with long white blond hair and a blond short beard, next to him was what looked like his wife and then there were two children. James looked at the girl, she had brown hair her like her mother but had the eyes of her dad. His father and the blond man just stared at each then they turned their attention back to their families.

"We'll see you soon James," his father told him. "And remember to write us a few letters"

"I will dad" he said then boarded the train. He walked trying to look for an empty compartment. All of them were taken but he was able to find one with one student only."Can I sit here?" he asked the boy in the compartment.

"Sure" responded the boy.

James sat in front of the boy who was reading a book. "I am James" he told the boy.

"I am Jacob" he replied. "Jacob Finnigan"

"James Potter"

"Potter as in Harry Potter?" the boy asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, he's my dad" James replied. He was used to people reacting like this, once when he was a kid a man selling candy in diagon alley gave him some free candy because he was the son of the famous Harry Potter.

"My dad used to go to school with your dad" Jacob told him. "He told me a few stories"

Just then the compartment door opened and standing there was a girl with black hair and dark skin. "Hey Jacob, mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"Not at all Denise" he replied.

She seated next to Jacob. "I am Denise Thomas" she told James then shook hands with him.

"James Potter"

"Potter as in Harry Potter?"

James nodded, this happened almost every time he said his name. He looked out the window and spotted his family and started waving at them. The train started moving and soon he couldn't see his family anymore.

They talked about Quidditch for a while then the compartment door opened again and in front of James stood the girl with blonde hair that he'd seen at the platform. Then he knew who she was, the daughter of Draco Malfoy. James heard a lot of the Malfoy family from his family. His dad didn't talk about them a lot, his Uncle George told him once how he's dad and Draco Malfoy were enemies at school and how they hated each other. _That's why Dad was staring at the man in the platform _

"Hey mind if I sit here?" she asked. "My friends on the other compartment are kind of annoying me"

"Sure" answered Denise. "I am Denise" she shook hands with her. "And this is Jacob and James"

They shook hands with her also. "I am Alexa" she told them. "Alexa Malfoy"

"We were just talking about Quidditch before you entered, you like it?" asked Denise.

"Yeah I love it," she responded. "I play actually"

"Really?" asked James this time.

"Yeah, I am a chaser" she told him.

Soon they were all talking about Quidditch and having a great time. James realized that Alexa wasn't as bad as a Malfoy as his family had told him...so far. They talked all the way to Hogwarts. When they arrived they were greeted by Hagrid, an old friend of James' family. They were taken to Hogwarts by boats and soon all the first years were outside the Great Hall.

James started to feel nervous again. A teacher walked towards them, Harry recognized him…it was Neville Longbottom an old friend of the family.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Neville told the first years. He explained the sorting and other stuff that James already knew and wasn't really interested in listening. He was thinking more of the girl Alexa, she seemed so nice but his family seemed to dislike the Malfoys a lot and his family didn't really dislike many people...well they did but this seemed different to him. Neville finally told him to follow them.

They entered the hall and were greeted by the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. The hall was full of students each at their table. There were four long tables each one of them for their house. A chair was standing in front of all the tables. Soon the sorting had begun…

James spotted Teddy sitting in the Gryffindor table. He smiled at him and then gave him a quick wink.

"Jacob Finnigan" was the first name that McGonagall called.

Jacob walked up towards the chair, he was nervous but was trying his best not to show it. He almost tripped when he walked up the stairs. McGonagall placed the hat on him then after a couple of seconds it finally yelled out the house he was going to be in which was...Gryffindor. More kids started getting sorted. Denise was sorted into Gryffindor like Jacob then everyone's attention turned to the name that was called out next.

"Alexa Malfoy" McGonagall called out.

Alexa walked slowly towards the chair. Once she sat the hat started whispering things to her. James could see the whole hall watching, he noticed the Slytherin table was waiting to clap then he heard the hat say something he didn't think could happen.

"Gryffindor!" it yelled. The whole hall was silent then Denise started clapping and was joined by the whole Gryffindor table.

James was told from his family that all the Malfoys had been in Slytherin…seems Alexa is different.

"Potter, James" he heard the Headmistress call out.

James walked toward the chair slowly, he was nervous but he wasn't going to show it. He held his head high and then the hat was placed on him.

"Yes, Potter…I've been expecting this one" said the hat. "Hard to choose…courageous yes, a great Gryffindor you could be. A good Slytherin you could also be…"

_Not Slytherin_ he thought.

"Not Slytherin?" the hat repeated. "Like your father you don't wish to be in Slytherin then maybe, yes of course…GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**Well there it is, the prologue of JPGM...hope you guys liked it and well please review. Also, the reason why Malfoy's daughter is named Alexa is because well i dont know if you guys read The Serpents Order but the story is awesome and somehow I felt like if Malfoy were to have a daughter she would have to be Alex so yeah xD Don't worry I won't copy The Serpents Order with the plot and stuff just a little with the name xD**


	2. Express

**Here is the second chapter of James Potter and the Golden Messenger. I really enjoyed writing this chap even though most of it is just talking inside the Hogwarts Express. From now on the chaps will be 1st person so in this chap it'll be in James' POV. Also, this is four year after the prologue...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

* * *

**I**

**James Potter**

**Express**

I entered the Hogwarts Express and looked for the compartment were Jacob, Denise and Alexa were seated. I've been best friends with them since my first year at Hogwarts. We were now on our fourth year at Hogwarts. We were all really good friends and would do anything for each other.

I seated next to Alexa and stared out the window as I saw my family disappear and the rest of the train station.

"So how are you starting?" Jacob asked me. I knew what he meant but I decided to play dumb.

"Starting what?"

"Don't act like an idiot" he replied. "You know I am talking about which prank you're going to pull off"

"You mean how he's going to get two weeks of detention" said Denise. Denise was the responsible of the four and she would always try to convince us from doing anything that would get us in trouble but of course she would fail.

"What do you think I should do Alexa?"

"We could turn the robe of Professor Prondell pink" Alexa said before letyibg out a small laugh. Alexa and I were really close friends. She would usually help me prank and even had most of the detentions with me.

"That would be sonething I would love to see again" said Jacob. I laughed when I remembered him in pink robes. Professor Prondell is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's very strict and usually favors any house besides Gryffindor. On our second year, he was trying to teach us a camouflage spell and a student from Hufflepuff who was practicing the spell next to me accidentally made the robes of Professor Promdell pink. He ended up blaming me and gave me detention for a week...it was worth it though. Since then we called him Mr. Pink.

"Any interesting girls these year James?" asked Jacob.

"Well...I think maybe Denise" I joked.

"Shut up James" she said. "If you would date one of your friends it would be Alexa"

"No way!" yelled Alexa and I.

"Well you did kiss last year" said Jacob. I turned red after he said it and saw that Alexa was blushing too.

"We had to do it or else we would've of gotten caught" argued Alexa.

"We had to kiss so they wouldn't find the fireworks Uncle George gave to me for my birthday"

"Yes but of all the places you could've hid them you've decide to hide them in the broom closet" Denise said. "You could've just told your Uncle to send them to your parents"

"No, they wouldn't have let me use them"

"The fireworks were beautiful" mumbled Alexa.

"And Alexa also spent last Christmas with you" added Jacob. That christmas was one of my favorites not just because I've spent it with my best friend but because we had a lot of surprises and guests. That was the first time Alexa came over, her father finally decided that the malfoy could visit the potter. Her dad and mom were going on a trip involving their jobs but they had to stay there longer and so my dad offered to let the Malfoy kids stay with us. Alexa and I were shocked when we heard that our parents had agreed.

"And you kissed a second time there" said Jacob bringing me back from my thoughts/memories.

"My family forced us cause we were under a mistletoe" I responded.

"Yes we did" said the brother of Alexa Scorpius who entered the compartment along with my brother Albus and my cousin Rose. The three of them started their first year last year and were officially now on their second year. Rose was in Gryffindor while both Scorpius and Albus were in Slytherin. My guess of why Albus turned out in Slytherin was because he wanted to prove that he was different from our famous dad, Harry Potter. It happened to me when I was on my first year, sone people would just be friends with me because I was the son of the boy who lived but I would always end up telling them to get lost. Unlike me Albus tried to ignore them and ended up worst, the compartment he was at first got full of the half of the first years girls. Now it was the turn of the third child of Harry Potter to be bothered like she was a celebrity. Lily is starting her first year this year but I won't think many guys will bother her knowing she has two older brothers who sometimes act a little over protective.

"Hey Al, Rose and Scorp" said Denise then moved away from Jacob so two of them could seat while the other one seated with us. Scorpius and Rose ended up sitting with them while Albus seated with us.

"So did James finally decided to tell Alexa he loves her?" asked Rose.

"Shut up Rose!"

"Remember when they were outside watching the fireworks?" asked Albus. I glared at him and was about to say something when Scorpius talked.

"Yeah I swear they were holding hands...I think I also saw Alexa fall asleep on James"

"Shut up Scorpius!" yelled Alexa before trying to strangle him. After a couple of minutes we were able to separate Alexa from a scared Scorpius. I saw my reflection on the window and I noticed that both Alexa and I were crimson red...we looked like tomatoes. Our blushing was interrupted by the compartment door being opened by the lady with the candy car.

We bought a lot of candy and ate most of them. We finally arrived after a couple of minutes of who was going to win the Quidditch Cup this year, Slytherin or Gryffindor. We finally entered the great hall and we t towards our tables waiting for the first years to come...

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter and please review! Thanks for the two persons who reviewed, I really appreciate it when you guys review. Also, do you want me to reply to your reviews?**

**-Ex**


End file.
